


Name Game

by ThatGuy62



Series: Off The Record [5]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy Record Keeper
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Timelines, Ficlet, Gen, Lampshade Hanging, Name Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuy62/pseuds/ThatGuy62
Summary: The first step towards trust may or may not be giving out names, but Onion Knight sure isn’t willing to find out.
Series: Off The Record [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311680
Kudos: 2





	Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Or "Onion Knight and Luneth are not the same person so stop treating them like they are".  
> Contains a very light FFVII Remake spoiler, which you probably wouldn't even recognize without me mentioning it, but I'm still leaving a warning just in case.

“I’m not doing it!”

“Come on! What are you so scared about?” Luneth looked the child over with critical eyes. “Can we even trust someone who won’t give out their name? Sounds like coward talk to me!”

“Luneth! Don’t put pressure on the boy!” Refia growled at the windy warrior who responded by sticking out his tongue. Turning back to Onion Knight, her face grew somewhat softer. “Luneth does have a point though. We would really like to know your name.”

“My name’s not  _ that _ important.” Onion Knight said.

“Yes, but it’s just a bit… weird to just call you Onion Knight. You do have an actual name, right?”

“ _ Of course I do, and I’m not saying it _ !” Onion Knight made an agitated noise. “The Warrior of Light gets called by his title all the time, and nobody says anything about it.”

“I thought he didn’t have a name?” Arc said. 

“He doesn’t.” Onion Knight said almost reflexively. “Wait- no, I mean- gah, just look at the records!”

“I did…” Arc said quietly. Onion Knight tried to ignore him.

“I don’t see why it’s such a big deal to you. Don’t you want to stand out a bit more?” Luneth said.

“What?”

“Like, don’t you want to stand out a bit more? What classes do you use?”

“Sage and Ninja. Those are the strongest.”

“And what else? Don’t you have any particular class you gravitated to?

“...” Onion Knight began thinking hard. What other classes  _ did _ he use? Luneth seemed to be implying that Onion Knight’s class choices said something about him but…

Refia slapped Luneth in the back of the head, pulling Onion Knight out of his identity crisis.

“Would you back off?! If Onion Knight doesn’t want to tell us his name, he doesn’t have to.”

“But you don’t find it the tiniest bit weird?! Ingus is the most paranoid of us and he still uses his actual name!”

“Ingus is also a knight and isn’t a kid!”

“I’m not that young! I’m a knight!” Onion Knight tried to argue, but his words fell on deaf ears. Luneth and Refia argued more as they walked off. Arc, sensing the end of the conversation, gave a quiet excuse of going to check out the archives before scurrying off. Onion Knight remained by himself-

“Ahem.”

Onion Knight turned to Ingus, the only other one remaining in the hall. In truth, Ingus had been there the entire time, not getting involved in the argument, though his eyes did open when Luneth mentioned him.

“...You seem awfully young to be serving Sasune.” Ingus said finally.

“I…  _ might  _ be self-declared.” Onion Knight said sheepishly. Ingus gave an exhausted sigh, which prompted a pout from Onion Knight. “You guys are making such a fuss over this! Maybe I just  _ like _ using a pseudonym, ok?”

“It displays a lack of trust. There isn’t any reason for you to doubt our intentions.”

“Of course I do. The fact that our world is the only one with a split timeline? Why should I believe that you guys even exist?”

By sheer coincidence, at the exact moment those words left his mouth, Onion Knight could have sworn he saw a suspiciously-black-coat-looking ghost fly past.

“The same applies to you as well.” Ingus pointed out. “You refuse to give out your name, you refuse to so much as mention your allies, the records mostly display our memories of the events… Were it not for our allies recognizing you, I’d be more suspicious of you. For all we know, you could be of a similar nature to the Warrior of Light.”

Onion Knight gulped and looked more nervous than Ingus expected him to be.

“Believe me. I’ve thought about that myself.” He said quietly. “...But I know I’m real. And I want to work with you guys.”

“As do we.” Ingus answered back. “Don’t mind Luneth. His heart’s in the right place, it’s just that he has a habit of not thinking before acting.”

Ingus walked off, leaving Onion Knight alone. He thought to his friends, who were back at home blissfully unaware of their adopted brother being pulled throughout space and time several times to clean up whatever mess the crystals needed him to. He thought about Terra and Vaan and all of the other warriors of Materia who he fought alongside and grew more confident. In time, he grew closer with them even though he came from a different world as them. So while he may have gotten off on the wrong foot now, in time he and his new allies will hopefully grow to form a tight bond. 

With those thoughts in mind, Onion Knight took off. Where to, he did not know, but he knew that this would work out somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> My feelings on Onion Knight change with the moon phases and whenever Dissidia Opera Omnia is close to adding a new character.


End file.
